Bio-based cadaverine is a valuable platform chemical involved in the production of partially or fully bio-based polyamide products, such as partially or fully bio-based Nylon 56 and Nylon 510. Bio-based cadaverine can be synthesized via lysine decarboxylation of lysine in microorganisms. One way to separate and purify cadaverine from the bio-based production includes evaporation/distillation of cadaverine from an aqueous cadaverine composition. However, the cadaverine fermentation broth or enzymatic conversion solution may comprise involatile impurities that interfere with the cadaverine evaporation/distillation. Thus, the cadaverine evaporation/distillation may require high heating temperature and long evaporation/distillation time, while the cadaverine recovery yield is still relatively low and may contain undesired contaminations.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,556,106 B2 discloses a method of purifying cadaverine from an aqueous cadaverine composition, wherein one or more high boiling point (HBP) solvents are used during evaporation/distillation. The HBP solvents can improve the efficiency of the evaporation/distillation procedure, but residual solvents in the final cadaverine product are undesirable due to their negative impacts on the subsequent use of cadaverine for the production of polyamide products.
Thus, there is a need to provide a purification method of cadaverine (e.g. bio-based cadaverine) in the presence of involatile impurities with improved recovery yield and cadaverine quality, and with reduced amount of residual HBP solvents.